


The Fate Of Sun And Moon

by Female_Whovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I don’t know really what else to say, Not really eventual it’s pretty quick, Slow Burn, but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Whovian/pseuds/Female_Whovian
Summary: Odile was the perfect example of a background Slytherin. And she intended it to stay that way. That was until she met Fred Weasley, and he turned her whole life on its head. Now she's really in trouble.Join Odile Reisinger on her adventures, and the new problems that have arisen. (Set in the Order of the Phoenix)*Also posted on FanFiction.net under username Female whovian and on Wattpad under ellisamarieisme*





	1. Chapter 1

"Odile, do your best not to disappoint me this year."

"Yeah... love you too Dad." She mumbled. Dick.

**~The Fate Of Sun And Moon~**   
**~BOOK ONE~**

 

Odile grimaced as she walked through the barrier that would lead her to the Hogwarts express. Another year there, and thankfully her last. Apart from the metaphorical curse the Potter boy had brought down upon the school, she had managed to avoid any trouble since she had transferred here in what the Brits called fifth year, rather than sophomore year. When she had moved to England from North Carolina, she had expected a little something more than to be a nobody who sits at the back of the classroom and barely passes classes.

After an awkward meeting in the Headmaster's office, she had been sorted into Slytherin. Despite her pureblood status, no one seemed to care much about her. Most of the older students knew who her family was, and who her father was, but they surprisingly didn't care much. Maybe because she never earned, or lost them any house points. Never raised her hand, never really talked to anyone, and certainly didn't attend any house parties. She was invisible to everyone in that house, and to be honest, that was fine with her. If they didn't care about her, she certainly didn't care about them.

As she boarded the express train that would take her to Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts she couldn't help but sigh. She missed Ilvermorny, the school where she'd spent most of her formative years. She would have loved to stay there forever, but after her mother had died, she'd been shipped off to this shithole. Alright, that was a bit unkind, she thought to herself. The school and scenery were actually quite lovely, the way the castle looked down upon the Black Lake, and the way the trees seemed to come to life with the blossoms every spring. But it was the people and the teachers that were the real problem. Most, if not all, of her fellow housemates, were ass holes who'd stab their own mothers in the back if it meant rising to power.

Hufflepuffs, on the other hand, were overtly nice, to the point it was really rather annoying. Ravenclaws were stuck up, know-it-alls who always had their heads in a book and were always the first to raise their hand in class. Half the time before the teacher even finished the damn question. And don't even get her started on Gryffindors. Talk about obnoxious. Every single one of them were loud, foolhardy, and reckless. They had a knack for getting in trouble, especially that Potter boy and his friends. The Golden Trio as they had been nicknames. Pft. And because they were Dumbledore's favourites they got away with practically everything. She sighed and travelled to very back of the train in hopes of finding an empty compartment. Although it was quite stuffed, she finally managed to find a carriage void of people. She plopped down on the seat and let out a sigh of relief. Finally. As she pulled out her newest purchase from her favourite author, KJ Fowling, and opened up to her bookmark. She could relax, lie back and not have to worry about any nonscen-

BANG! She jumped as the two infamous red-headed twins from Gryffindor slammed into her place of solitude, laughing their asses off, and disturbing her slice of peace. She was just about to demand what they were doing when a loud explosion went off, and a sickly sweet scent crept through the room. They peeked their heads out the door before shutting the door once again. Grinning madly, they turned to each other, and high fived.

"Wicked!" They cried in unison. Odile cleared her throat loudly, causing the boys to jump and turn back towards her, eyes widening.

"Do you mind? I was trying to read before you idiots decided to interrupt my peace and quiet. Why don't you and your annoying asses just go out that door back to where you came from?" They exchanged shocked glances before turning back to the dark haired girl.

"You're American?"

"Wow, how observant Weasley. You deserve a medal." She replied sarcastically. The twin on the right opened his mouth to say something before the other cut across him.

"How do you know us?"

"How do you think?" She replied to his question with an obvious tone of voice.

"Are you a foreign exchange student?" They both asked in unison once more.

"You know it's so creepy when y'all do that. And no, I'm not an exchange student. For Merlin's sake, we've been in the same classes for three years." They both exchanged surprised looks before turning back to her once more.

"Sorry love-"

"-But we don't recognise you at all. Do you mind-"

"-Telling us your name once more?" Fred finished.

"Fine. As long as you stop doing... well whatever that thing you're doing is." They both crossed their fingers over their hearts and nodded. She sighed before continuing.

"I'm Odile. Odile-"

"Like the Black Swan in the ballet Swan Lake?" One of the twins blurted out. She tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, but... how did you know that?" He flushed before looking away causing his twin to burst into a cheery belly laugh. She huffed once more, before opening her book back open.

"There we've met. Now, I'm as thrilled as I am we've had a chance to talk," she said dryly, "If you two don't mind, I'd like to finish my book. I'm sure you can find other things and people to amuse yourselves with. Get out." They looked slightly taken aback, but nodded. They turned to go, but one of the twins turned around.

"I'm George by the way." She glanced at him then went back to her book.

"Nice try Fred." She replied without looking up. He stumbled at hearing her reply.

"How did-"

"You're wearing a sweater with an F on the front. It isn't rocket science." He felt his ears burning and roughly pushed his snickering twin out in front of him. She snuggled down into the seat breathing softly. Finally. No interruptions. Just plain silence and peace.

********************

"Alone once again I see Ms. Reisinger." She heard a cheery voice commented. She looked round to see the Herbology teacher beaming down at her. They actually got on pretty well. She was one of the few Slytherins that actually behaved in class, and she was one of the few teachers Odile didn't hate. She didn't think her class was particularly good, but she was nice enough.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way Ma'am. How are the plants coming along this year?"

"Ooh, quite nicely my dear. You should really come see how well the fanged geranium is growing!" Professour Sprout with a peppy tone, bouncing on her toes slightly.

"As nice as that sounds, you'll have to excuse me but, I've got a carriage to catch. Have a nice night." Sprout nodded reluctantly at the young girl before smiling brightly and turning back to the firsties. She wished that the pleasant girl had some friends, somebody she could rely on other than her cat, Tchaikovsky. She knew about the girl's family and her past, but really though, had she just applied herself, her school years could have been so much happier. Those thoughts were brushed away though as one first year came a little too close to the edge of the lake.

The self-pulling carriage rides were always uncomfortable for Odile for many reasons. Particularly, because she was one of the few who could see that they were not truly self-pulling, but that they were driven by Threastrals. Skeletal creatures that could only be seen by those who'd witnessed Death's shadow crossing another's face. Shaking those thoughts away, she entered the last carriage available. It was a rather steamy night despite it being Autumn in Scotland, so she prepared herself by putting her robes onto the seat, unbuttoning her blouse slightly too low, and hiking her skirt up a bit. After all, no one ever joined her carriage ride due to the fact she always tried to catch the last one, and no teachers were around until she would reach the gate. She was perfectly alone. So imagine her surprise when a redheaded face popped into her transport, loosening his tie and cursing his brother for taking up all the space in the carriage before him. It wasn't until he looked up and found the incredibly awkward position that his traveling companion seemed to be in that he reacted.

"Sorry, sorry!" He cried covering his eyes as she struggled to get her clothes back in place.

"Um- you can look now. I'm-uh- decent." He uncovered his eyes slowly to see her clothes back in the proper spot. It felt incredibly awkward as he settled into his spot opposite her, their faces each flaming and both avoiding eye contact.

"So... Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, Fred. It's not as if we go to the same school or anything," She replied rolling her eyes, still annoyed and embarrassed by the incident that had occurred just a second ago. She then chuckled sarcastically, "Seriously dude, I know Gryffindors aren't known for their brains, but I thought there'd at least be a little something up there." He sent her a slightly dirty look before checking out her tie.

"Ah, Slytherin. Makes sense now." He snarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She bristled.

"Well, it just makes sense why you've been acting like a moody bitch the whole time we've known each other." He replied with a snarl.

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry, it's just how you've come off. You were flat out rude to my brother and I earlier and now you're taking the piss out of my house. What else am I supposed to think?" He explained, waving his hand in blase fashion.

"You shouldn't judge people by their house asshole!"

"Right, that's bloody laugh coming from you!"

"I-"

"And besides, at least I didn't sit in a carriage like a bloody siren. Seriously, why didn't you have any clothes on?"

"I did! It's not my fault it's hot! And besides, no one ever gets on the same carriage as me! Don't be so damn judgemental, you dick!" She fumed, getting right in his face. She had expected him to retreat backwards, but instead he leant forwards so they were inches away from each other.

"I'm judgemental? Me? At least I'm not rude to everyone I meet!"

"Well, at least I don't interrupt people who are merely trying to have some peace and quiet!"

"Well I-"

"If you two are quite done, I'd rather like to get on to the feast as I'm sure you two would as well." They both balked at the sight of Professor Flitwick tapping his foot at the entrance of the gate. They hadn't even realised they'd arrived at the school, having been so caught up in their argument. Odile was the first to snap to attention by letting out an annoyed breath and quickly exiting the carriage. She went to brush past the teacher before he stopped her with an eyebrow.

"Ms. Reisinger, I would suggest you fix your clothing before you enter our hallowed halls." She glanced down to see the buttons on her blouse were not all in place. She quickly turned away to fix them, catching the slight smirk on Weasley's face as he tightened his tie before she turned back. Ooo, he thought he'd won the argument. Not by a long shot.

She gathered what was left of her dignity, nodded to her teacher briskly, and made the long walk to the castle.

 

**A/N- Hey guys, welcome to this story. If you've never read any of my work before, hi I'm Ellisa but my friends call me Ellie. Nice to meet ya. So, I wrote a story in the Potter universe when I was younger, and it was an utter shit show. So now I'm older I decided to give it another shot. And I actually wrote all the chapters out in advance, so updates should be pretty regular (if I remember, heh *nervously sweats*)**

**A little information, I'm a bigger lover of the books and the movies, so characteristics of both appear. That means Peeves y'all. I got your backs. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you have any thoughts on the chapter. I'd love to hear from y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

The feast went by grudgingly slow, and apart from the interruption of the apparent new ministry appointed teacher it was rather boring. And, although most in her house seemed happy about this change, all she could think about was just how much this woman looked like a toad covered in a nasty shade of pink.

After the final plate food had been cleared away, they were finally released to head to their dorms, the prefects slowly herding the first years towards the looming wooden doors. As she passed through the halls, the red headed twins she recognised as George and Fred, the one she had unfortunately been made to share a carriage ride with, walked past causing her to gave them a downright ugly glare. Fred, on the other hand, just replied with a smirk that both confused and angered her, but also made her cheeks heat up. Seeing the colour in her cheeks rising, his smirk turned into a Cheshire Cat grin making her huff and quickly stalk away from him.

"What was that about Gred?" His brother asked bumping shoulders with he himself. Odile had long since disappeared from his sight, but he still stared at the spot where she had once stood.

"I believe it was the start of a beautiful prankship Forge." He replied, making his brother smile.

***********************

"Ugh, did you see Potter? Flouncing around as if he owns the place. Well, not this year. Everyone knows he's gone mad and father says Professor Umbridge is going to do something about Dumbledore and him. And everyone can see that Potter is just-" Draco blathered on. She had long since tuned him out. But honestly, she thought, he acts like he's in love with the Potter boy.

"Excuse me?" Odile glanced up to see the whole common room was staring at her. Oh shit, had she said that out loud?

"Um... sorry."

"No, repeat yourself." She sighed, shut her book, and looked him straight in the eyes. If that little boy was going to talk to him in **that** tone of voice, he was going to get what was coming to him.

"Well, quite honestly Draco, you act like you're in love with the guy by the way you talk about him. It's always Potter this and Potter that. I mean, even you got to admit, you are kinda obsessive. Kinda surprising given your "hate" for all things Potter. If that's what you want to call it anyway." She answered bluntly. Looking into his eyes she could see the fire building in there. She merely stared back at him an aloof expression on her face.

"Who. The. **Hell**. Are. You?" She smirked, preparing to tear his daddy's boy attitude down.

"Odile Reisinger, great great granddaughter of the grand Julius Reisinger, one of the most powerful pure-blooded wizards to ever live. He revolutionised the dance world by originally choreographing the ballet Swan Lake. And my great great grandmother was the inspiration behind the ballet, given the fact she was one of the first most successful registered animangi. Oh, and one more tiny detail, my father happens to be your father's boss. Quite honestly, the question is, how don't you know who the hell I am?" He blinked several times as the girl's devilish smile grew at his dumbfounded expression.

"I-well," he stuttered red in the face, trying to collect his thoughts.

"And, although it's been lovely talking to you Draco, I'm afraid this conversation has gone on too long for my tastes. I wish you adieu." She inclined her head slightly before grabbing her book and heading towards her dormitory. The whole room watched her go, hips swaying ever so slightly in a display of dominance and confidence.

"Who was that American beauty?" Blaise asked in wonder before he got smacked in the arm by Draco. Pansy snarled at the girl's retreating back.

"Don't worry Drakey, we'll make her life a living hell."  
********************

As Odile sat at the table for breakfast that morning, she couldn't help but notice the stares she was receiving from her fellow housemates. Having been so used to living a life of anonymity, she felt rather uncomfortable at the attention she was receiving. She shifted slightly in her seat, before grabbing some oatmeal, sorry porridge, from the bowl sitting in front of her. Oh, what she wouldn't do for a bowl of grits and home fries right about now. Maybe some good ole' Roscoe's chicken and waffles. And seriously, some actual bacon, crispy and all. Although this British food wasn't horrible, she missed sweet tea, and sweet potatoes, and most of all, collared greens and tater tots. The food was always so lacking in fatty goodness. And Yorkshire puddings just couldn't compare to the hush puppies and Texas toast that came with ribs at the 4th of July barbeque. That was a point. No 4th of July, no Labour Day weekend, no goddamn Thanksgiving. How did the Brits live without pumpkin pie? She was seriously considering apparating to America just to get some Waffle House or IHop.

She was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed the two people sneaking up from behind her. She stiffened as she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders on either side.

"Good morning-"

"Black Swan." She groaned, recognising the voices of the red headed troublemakers. She gave them a withering look, and they replied with smiles that were just a bit too innocent. She shrugged off their arms, ignoring the glares from fellow Slytherins being sent her way.

"What have I said about doing that? Besides, why are you at the Slytherin table? Don't you have better things to do?" They gasped, over-dramatic tones in their voices.

"What, don't you want to spend time with us?"

"Not particularly George." She replied with an eye-roll, as she continued to put brown sugar on her oats.

"Hah, jokes on you, I'm Fred."

"No, you're not. Fred's hair colour is a slightly different hue, and his nose is a little more prominent," George's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, wondering how she knew all of that, "Nice try though. Anyway, could you please leave? I've got a Potions test to study for." They stared at her in confusion, before shrugging their shoulders and getting up to walk away. However, before they left, George slipped an exploding bean in her breakfast while Fred distracted her by twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. Odile scowled at him, and smacked his hand away, making him snigger. They meandered away, as to not seem suspicious, but awaited the girlish scream that would follow their prank. When they heard a strangled cry come from behind them, they spun around, shocked to see a fifth year covered head to toe in the sticky breakfast food. Upon hearing a slight cough, they looked to the left to see Odile sauntering away, hips swinging, but not before giving them an innocent smile that contrasted greatly with the devilish look in her fern eyes. Fred whistled lowly, watching her strut towards the exit.

"I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her walk away."

"Freddie, you're too easy."

"What do you mean Georgie?"

"Huh, you really can't see it. Well, I'll make you a bet. I bet you ten galleons you can't get her to fall for you before you fall for her."

"Oh mate. It is on Georgie." Fred said to his brother a large smile gracing his face. His brother nodded, a similar impish smile spreading across his mouth.

 

 

**A/N- Is it truly a rom-com without a bet? Also, yes, I made Odile a big deal, except like, I also didn't. I also I just kinda wanted to mention something. I'm British-American. I live in Georgia (very much the South) but because my mother is English I spent a lot of my childhood in England so some English spellings may be used. Soz.**

**Aaaaand, I must admit a little white lie. Although it's true that Julius Reisinger did originally choreograph Swan Lake, his was a bit of a flop. The version you're most likely to see today is by the genius that was Marius Petipa, so yup. But it's still a fun fact. I'm a huge ballet nerd, sorry, blame my mother.**


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Good morning children." They had already gone through this twice. It felt like going to a concert you really didn't want to attend and being asked to make some noise.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." The class replied in monotone voices. She nodded agreeably before entering her lecture.

"Wands away, please. Now, although this is your last year for most of you, it is imperative that you work hard, and pay attention. We must prepare for you for both your NEWTS and for the real world. So, if you would please take out your required reading and read chapters 1-4, you'll be answering the questions at the end of the chapter." Odile groaned at the woman's idea of class. God, even Snape would be better at this. Never mind, she thought with a shiver. Snape would be probably the same level as her, just with less pink, and greasier hair. In fact, from what she had gathered from her classmates when he had covered the class once, he was as evil as they come. She wasn't really paying attention until she felt her spidey senses tingling and dropped her head to avoid the paper plane that had been aimed at her. Alright, she didn't actually have spidey senses, she wasn't Peter Parker after all. However, she could see her reflection in the window and managed to catch sight of the object in time. Unfortunately, she hadn't intended to hit the larger girl in front of her. She quickly diverted her eyes to the book in front of her.

"Who did that?" The girl grounded out angrily. She looked up innocently as if she hadn't been the perpetrator at all, which in all fairness, she really hadn't been. Just the victim, or well, the intended victim. Odile looked around as if to find the culprit and noticed the slightly snickering Weasleys. She stuck her thumb behind her, gesturing to the twins.

"Probably them." The girl shot them a death glare and then the universal sign of "I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-bloodily". They gulped slightly before breaking out in bright smiles once had turned back around. She saw Fred seeking out her eyes, and when they connected she couldn't help but stare for a moment at his rich chocolate eyes before flicking him the bird, causing him to chuckle. She turned around to get back to work, but as she began to answer the questions, she got clearly annoyed at her left handiness getting in the way of her work. It wasn't an uncommon grievance, given that her hand constantly kept smearing the ink. She set down the quill and sighed. Really, had Hogwarts never heard of ballpoint pens? Well, probably not given the fact they had obviously never heard of heaters or air conditioning.

"I'm so fucking done with this shit. Why the hell can't this damn school learn that this is the 20th century?" She muttered in what she thought was a quiet whisper. In fact, she was so annoyed she almost didn't hear the little hem-hem that alerted her to the fact that Umbridge was looking straight at her.

"Excuse me Miss...?" She looked around for a second before realising that yes, that comment had been meant for her. She cleared her throat before meeting the woman's eyes, with the utmost respect, just like her momma had always taught her to.

"Reisinger ma'am. Odile Reisinger." She replied, her southern accent ringing out strong and true, causing the class to look at her. Jesus, she thought, apparently no one is allowed to come from a different country in this school. And, just as a side note, she had been at this school for three years now, why were people suddenly noticing who she was? True, she didn't talk much, but seriously. She wasn't just some background Slytherin. Well... ok maybe she was, but still. Sometimes Hogwarts students were damn rude.

"Well Ms. Reisinger, I'm afraid that I do not accept that type of language in my class. You will see me after dinner this week for detention. Do you understand?" She groaned under her breath, trying not to give the Umbitch any more ammo than she already had. She nodded respectfully and returned her eyes to the paper.

"Ms. Reisinger, I expect an answer when I talk to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." She ground out before turning back to the parchment. She was attempting to calm her anger, when she heard someone clear their throat loudly. As she glanced back at the boys, she noticed the devious smiles etched on their faces. She groaned and turned back to the front. So much for keeping out of trouble this year.  
*********************

"Did you hear Harry Potter got in trouble today?"

"No. What for?"

"He told Umbridge that You-Know-Who is back. Even dragged poor Cedric into it." There was an offended gasp from the other person who sat across from her, but Odile really wasn't listening anymore. It wasn't like she didn't care about the subject, she was just tired of hearing about it. Potter had been the non-stop talk of the school since he was a first year, and ever since she came here it was all she heard about. She'd been interested at first, but honestly, it just bored her now. Today, however, it was pissing her off, given that for once she was trying to do a Potions essay that wasn't half-assed. She tried to remain calm but the chattering of the fourth year Hufflepuffs finally proved to be too much.

"If you talk one more time I will personally get out of this seat and skin you alive." She hissed with as much venom in her voice as possible. The two girls yelped in surprise before quickly collecting their books and rushing out of the library. She smirked slightly and leant back in her chair. Being a Slytherin did have its perks she supposed.

"Well, that's not very nice is it? To pick on itty bitty fourth years. Tut tut." She spun around to see one of those damn twins standing in front of her once again.

"Ugh, don't you have something better to do with your life than annoy me? Just go somewhere else."

"No, I've come to see you." He replied slinkily. She rolled her eyes and leant forward to continue working on her essay.

"Seriously, just go away Weasley." He gasped dramatically at her bitter tone and put his hand over his chest.

"How are you going deny our love, my sweet? My dearest, I will never leave you!" He cried, too loudly for her comfort causing most of the students around her to stare at the pair and Ms. Pince to growl at them.

"Fine, fine! Just sit down and shut up." She half whispered, half shouted. He grinned at sat down next to her, sideways on the chair so he could face her.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"For Merlin's sakes Weasley, what is wrong with you? Nevermind, don't answer that." She then cast an eye around looking out for why he would be annoying her then stopped. She turned back to him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Where's your other half?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Weasley, if this is some kind of prank, I swear, I will destroy you." She then froze as he reached out his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Would I ever prank you?" he asked, voice slightly husky. She stared into his eyes, a bit mesmerised, before coming to her senses and knocking his hand aside.

"Yes. Now, get away from me Weasley. I've got an essay to write and I don't need you to distract me." He smirked at her slightly shaken up voice.

"So you admit that I'm a distraction to you?" She flushed and stuttered a bit causing his smirk to widen. Seeing this she cleared her throat, grabbed her bags, and stalked out. But as she exited, she missed the widening grin on his face, and the strand of hair dangling from his grasp, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.  
******************************

When she arrived back in the dungeons, she hurried up to her dormitory, not particularly wanting to interact with anyone. Before she could make it to the safety of her room however, she was stopped by a fifth-year girl, arms folded across her chest, blocking the staircase. She tried to step around her, but the girl simply blocked her path again. After almost a minute of trying to push past her, she finally threw her hands up in exasperation and glared at the girl.

"What?"

"You and I? We've got a problem." The girl said while scowling.

"Yeah, well can the problem wait until tomorrow? I've got a Charms test in the morning, and I'd actually like to be awake for it. Now, scooch." She tried to move past her but the girl stayed stubbornly in her way. Odile groaned and dragged her hands down her face. She really didn't want nor need this tonight.

"Fine little girl, what do you want?" The girl bristled at that and put her hands on her hips.

"First of all, I'm no little girl. I'm Pansy Parkinson. And secondly, you insulted Draco last night, so you need to apologise to him!"

"Look, sorry for "insulting" your precious boyfriend, but I really don't have time for this, so if you'll please make yourself scarce-" she gave a shoo-ing gesture but once more, the girl did not budge. Now Odile was annoyed.

"Listen, kid, if you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell out of my way. Ok?" She growled, walking close to the girl. The younger had to look up, the older of the two being nearly a foot taller than her. She gulped slightly and did her best not to pull away in fear.

"Yo- You don't scare me." She said, cursing herself for the slight tremble in her voice. She felt even worse when an evil smirk crossed Odile's face.

"Don't I? I'm older and stronger than you. More advanced in spell work, and better at what I do. And if you don't move soon, I'll show you what we do to stubborn bulls up in North Carolina." She said, voice harsh. True, she was lying, bull riding was up in Texas, but the annoying child didn't have to know that. Besides, she had ridden a mechanical bull once, and had handled it pretty well. The girl must have finally decided that this was a lost battle, because she moved to hurry past her, but not before turning around.

"You'll regret this." She spewed before turning to go to the fifth year's dorms. Odile rubbed her face before continuing to her dorm. Odile groaned at the time on her clock and rubbed her eyes even rougher. I'm sure I will, she thought.

 

 

 **A/N- Dun, dun, dun. Heehee, so a pinch of flirting because Frodile (?) is my life. Frodile sounds like a Pokemon tbh. And I got to include badass Odile, because she is my love**.


End file.
